


The Bug  Narcissist

by Goatchan



Series: The Bug Narcissist [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Cell Games Saga, Reader is Saiyan, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatchan/pseuds/Goatchan
Summary: The reader runs into the android Cell on her way back home and he convinces her to stay at her house until he feels like leaving





	1. Bloody Pest

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> This is my first time writing fanfiction so, bare with me if it sucks!  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a peaceful evening, the sounds of birds chirping loudly and the rush of water from the river nearby- it was certainly a day to enjoy a walk outside your woodland home and take in the fresh air.

Yet there you were sitting at your desk in the corner of your room on your swivel chair far away from the sunlight. A mechanical pencil in hand, lazily tapping the table as you looked at your blank sheet of paper in your sketchbook. Your tail flicked back and forth, slightly frustrated as you started to draw something only to find distaste in what you made. You erase it and start over, before adding another crumbled paper to a pile. Twenty mind-numbing minutes had gone by and you finally accepted - you had the dreaded art block.

'Great just what I needed'

You thought to yourself dropping the pencil and spun across the room in your chair to the bed and threw yourself onto the covers with the grace of a limp noodle. Grabbing the laptop nearby and sitting upwards, legs crossed, you place it in your lap.  
You opened it in hopes of finding inspiration, anything to set your creative gears in motion Deciding to go on twitter and looking through your feed, you become distracted. So distracted you actually speed through many tweets in a rampant retweeting haze, forgetting what you meant to do in the first place. It just amazed you that the internet would come up with so many ways to make something so minor like a letter or an insect humorous. Your craze stopped when you soon scrolled past a post from the city news channel " 's Cell games anniversary".

Something clicked in your head hearing that and thought back. The world has been quite peaceful ever since the terrifying narcissistic android who called himself Cell was defeated ending the Cell games.

It was a terrifying point of time back then you were only 9 years old at the time sitting at home with your mother. Hearing the multiple accounts of people disappearing leaving nothing but clothes and blood behind, the sightings him in his first form on footage albeit shaky it was still quite terrifying much like a horror movie. It was hard to keep sleep as you were afraid you would fall victim too. Being evacuated from city to city as his massacres continued. The vivid memory of you and your mother watching the news anxiously in the living room for any word of good news when it was suddenly interrupted by Cell himself making quite the entrance as he broke through the floor nonchalantly a straight-laced glare grabbing the reporter and asking if it was the top floor Then he dropped him to the floor and proceed to blast him off screen. Your mother quickly shielded your eyes away before she could see anymore else but you could still hear him giving his announcement with that sinister voice before hearing a loud explosion.

After that, your mother made it a great effort to keep at least you alive taking a capsule house and moving far into the woods where the both of you were undisturbed as you both watched the "Cell games" intensely. Seeing the strongest man on earth- getting his ass handed to him worried you immensely but as soon as you saw a small boy not much older than you enter the ring you were mortified, to say the least up until he started fighting.

Both you and your mother was cheering for then up until the camera suddenly stopped rolling when a loud blast happened. You held your breath in anticipation. Finally, when the camera came on again, The reporter announces that cell was defeated and the child was collapsed on the ground with a few others around him celebrating.

Soon after, was claiming victory for the battle. You called bullshit but your mother could have cared less as Cell was finally destroyed and the threat against the world was over. After a few years, your mother moved backed into the city when you were 19. She had urged you to join her but you were adamant to stay "Cell games" stuck to you even after so much time had passed you also wanted to be more independent. since you had become quite accustomed to it. It was quiet there unlike the city and the possibility of being hidden in the forest if need be another world ending terror appears you'd be safe.

The more you watched at the video and looked at how he gloated about defeating Cell recounting events the probably never happened and it was quite obvious as he would keep making inconsistencies in his claims. Even the reporter corrected him as he nodded and laughed obnoxiously brushing it off. This always made your blood boil! You knew deep in your gut he never was the one who defeated Cell luckily they were also multiple other people who thought the same as you could see in the comment section. You smiled started making your own comment 'The big dope can't even keep his story right! I can't believe Why anyone buys into his lies. He's just doing it for the money! definitely suits the creep!' and with that, you posted your comment with a smile as a few minutes later a few people replied starting a flame war in the comments. Opening a new tab you looked to youtube watching a few clips of shows and cartoons before just and delving into any video that deemed interesting seeing even more videos of that mustached bastard on the front page. Trying to avoid it you accidentally click it when your computer lagged and tsk'd in annoyance having to hear him again before moving on you glance at a thumbnail with Cell titled "Bugboy interrupting the news" thinking back to the Cell games again. You hesitantly clicked the infamous video of Cell in the news studio. It was just as you remembered but you felt no fear from it. Looking at him closer He wasn't ugly, to say the least, it was quite the improvement from his first look and he was...aesthetically pleasing. Your face paled and you shook your head in disbelief.

"Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! W-why would you think that he's a mass murder!"

You shouted covering your face and extended tail to quickly close the computer sitting in silence and laid back onto the bed. A few moments after you got up again shifting off the bed and took the computer with you to the desk opening it and looking at the video pausing it again. Slowly reaching forward to your pencil and started drawing.  
An hour had passed and you sat back looking at your new piece. A detailed portrait of the monster bug man Cell. You felt slightly proud of this not only because you were happy how it turned out but also how you have now conquered your fear of him it was about time you did he has been dead for so many years. Getting up from your seat and stretching hearing a satisfying pop in your shoulder you sighed in relief and rolled your shoulders before walking out of your room to the kitchen since you were starting to become hungry considering your insatiable appetite you had from since young.  
Your mother always said you inherited that from your father you wouldn't know since you only met him when you were very young before he died from a fatal illness. You opened the fridge with a smile but it soon faded realizing there was no food left other than leftover dinner from the other night. You cursed to yourself as you had forgotten to go buy groceries. Closing the fridge you grab your keys and purse then headed out the door and then hissed slightly as the sun's harsh rays suddenly hit your eyes making you blink a few times rubbing them "so bright how is it not night yet?" You said to yourself closing the door behind you locking it and wrapping your tail around your waist pulling your shirt over it not wanting to gain any attention you've learned from past instances at schools and even in public people had an urge to grab it, which you for one detest. You began walking quickly in a bee-line for the store you hadn't realized how hungry you actually were and you had a craving a burger or pizza or anything meat related it's a good thing the store wasn't far off. Following the river, it leads right by the store which you had left as fast as you entered when you had bought all of the food you needed. You enjoyed conversing with the store clerk but there was also a large number of people in the store that watched as you bought your goods and whispered to each other. You were slightly embarrassed and felt anxious as you were not used to such large crowds.

Heading back to your house you started eating one of the foods you bought, a large cheeseburger with extra sauce. You sank your teeth into the burger savoring the taste as the sauce dripped all over your fingers you licked it off trying not to get yourself dirty. The trek through the forest was much more enjoyable when you slowed down and had food in hand walking by the river enjoying the sound of the water rushing by but to your surprise the birds from earlier had stopped chirping, in fact, the forest was now dead silent how did you not notice before?

'They must've been spooked off by some hunter or something' you reasoned to yourself trying to keep calm but had a bad feeling that made your stomach turn the more you walked forward. A heavyweight grew on your chest that you couldn't shake almost like if you felt a presence. Your breathing became more ragged as you hesitantly kept walking forward looking over to your side at the river

a red streak slowly wafted through lightly tinting the water a dark red and as she looked forward her eyes widened in fear. Legs shaking as she quivered in disbelief.

On the forest floor a large stag was pinned to the ground and above it was

Cell

You tried to convince yourself that it couldn't be him, He's been dead! but...  
Who else could it be? That green body covered in spots, Those large wings, the large crown on his head, his black bloody claws that were still buried deep into the stag. This was him the real Cell, that monster, the bug-man that you were terrified to meet when you were younger and there he was in front of you tearing into a stag with such precision and ruthlessness. The childhood fears you thought had finally subsided immediately washed over you again overflowing in a tsunami of emotions making it almost difficult to breathe. Your vision grew blurry as you realized you were crying. You assessed the situation he was distracted still cutting open the stag and eating its insides. You took this chance to quickly back away from him maybe if you were to call for help the same people that killed him before would be able to do it again.

You took one step backward and his eyes instantly snapped to you

"I'm going to die"

That was the only thing you could possibly think as he looked you overtaking in the sight before him. He smirks seeing how she was clearly terrified wiping away the blood on his lips.

You wasted no time as you immediately dashed away from the monster back to the direction of the shop in hopes to get help from anyone only to hit face first into what seemed like a brick wall and falling flat onto your ass and dropping your bags onto the floor next to you.

"My, my aren't you quite rude, intruding on my meal and not even giving me the courtesy to say hello?"

He teased looking down at you with those piercing lavender eyes it was almost as if he was looking right through you. The fact he was 7 ft tall didn't help either, you knew he was tall but in person his height was terrifying.  
A whimper caught in your throat as you couldn't even give an answer, more tears clouded your vision. He smiled licking his fingers from the remaining blood left on them it's not like he expected a response, of course, you'd be left speechless at the sight of him. Might as well strike up a conversation.

"I take it you already know me?" He says with a dark chuckle crossing his arms

"Y-you...y-your...P-perfect cell..." you sputtered and he grinned hearing that his wings twitched slightly.

"Oh? That's good so you know who I am and respect." He says resting his finger to his chin. He walks around you a concentrated look on his face as if he were scanning your body, You heard soft squeaks from his feet whenever he stepped making you slightly flinch each time, which he would give a slight chuckle at before facing you once again.

Multiple different things flashed through your mind of any idea of how to escape but all ended in your quick demise either by being devoured or blasted into oblivion. You kept your head down to scared to look him in the eye but felt something raise your head once again you froze in place seeing that he had extended his tail to tilt your head up to look at him, Who looked amused at your reactions.

"So I'm sure you know what I'm capable of." he says his smirk still plastered on his face and you nodded. The both of you were silent for a moment.

"Well? Are you not going to run and scream for help?" he said the point of his stinger lightly touched your face "Or are you going to stand there and let me kill you-"

"Well with all due respect Mr.C-cell You just teleported S-so…" You interrupted and he looked at you raising an eyebrow his smirk fading "I'm pretty sure if I tried running you'd kill me in an instant it wouldn't make any sense and I-I'd just..T-tire myself...out..."

His smiles "So you've accepted your fate?" He says raising his tail in a striking position.  
"N-no not really...but I-I can't really do anything a-about that..." you manage to say before closing your eyes he gave a deep hearty chuckle at this.

You braced yourself for what's to come Only for nothing to happen until feeling a hand gently placed onto your head and open your eyes to see he had knelt in front of you to be at your level, though he still towered over you even then. "Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, I don't think I'll kill you.." he says now starting to pet your head as if you were an animal. Even when he said this you still couldn't calm down you could only hear the sound of your heart pounding in your ears. "Oh do calm down I'm being serious. I only want to ask you for one tiny favor" he says lowering his hand to wipe your tear stained face "If I'm mistaken there was a small house up ahead quite far away from the city….Is that your home?" he asks.

Wait why would he want to know that? You nod slowly and he gave a hm of approval. "Alright, then I'll give you two options since you've put me in such a good mood...Option One" he says raising a finger "I eat you and you die a slow, painful death." you opened your mouth to speak but he put a finger to your lips silencing you. "Or option number two, you have me reside in your home until I see fit to leave and I won't kill you choose wisely." he said and you thought to yourself for a moment.'The infamous Cell In my house? This is insane I can't do that! But I don't want to die either…' you bit your lip as the tail around your waist twitched slightly anxious. He took a quick glance not paying much mind to it. "I'm waiting,human." he says sounding slightly impatient. You nodded murmuring option two. He smirked and stood up again "Good well then lead the way." he says yanking you up by the scruff off your shirt with one hand as if you were a kitten then set you in front of him. You look back at him shakily and he tilts his head forward which you took as a sign to start walking to which you obliged picking up your bags and began to speed walked to the house

Maybe if you could get there you could call someone without him-

"And don't get any wild Ideas about calling anyone I'll be sure you'll be met with a swift end." he says as if he were reading your mind which made you even more anxious hopefully that wasn't another power of his. The walk to your house felt like forever only hearing the sounds of his feet squeaking and the river rushing past. The both of you hadn't spoken another word but you could have felt him staring at you. Gaining the courage you took a quick glance at him and saw him staring at your waist in deep thought. You quickly looked away before he noticed you your tail wrapped tighter around you and you heard him give a small "oh.".

Approaching the house you quickly fumbled with your keys dropping them and Cell caught them for you "Here I'll do it you're shaking more than a newborn fawn" he spat opening the door and walking in which you followed suit closing the door behind you walking over to the table and placing your groceries on them. You looked to the monstrous man in your house who analyzed his surroundings he seemed to shake his head in disapproval at the state of your house then stared at a vase intensely. It wasn't much of a castle but you didn't need much you enjoyed the small home it felt cozy...up until now.

It will be so strange having him here how will I even be able to sleep with him lounging around in here? How do I know he'll keep his word and not kill me? He could be unpredictable and just change his mind in a snap!

"This house is far from perfect but I guess it will do though I must make some adjustments." He says interrupting your thoughts and you heard him walk over to the small vase on the table facing away from you and slowly nudged it off letting it smash onto the floor. "Hey what the hell-!" You quickly covered your mouth realizing you were just about to shout at him. Looking over his shoulder he shot you a glare "I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't mean-"

"Did you know that you have a terrible sense of decor?" he interjects not letting you finish your statement, leaving you confused. Did the literal monster bug-man just say I don't know how to decorate my house? "Not to mention that vase looked terrible and tacky." he says

You huffed slightly "W-Well I sorry I was trying my best when I made it!" your voice cracking, faint tears fell from your eyes. Cell looked at you surprised seeing you suddenly gain a little courage to talk back to him. He chuckled possibly guessing that hit you in your pride. "I'm sorry did I hit a nerve, I was only giving you constructive criticism." he teased taking note of how easy it is to rile you up when it comes to your creations.

"How adorable."

You looked pretty upset for a moment, almost as if you were about to throw a fit but you took a deep breath remembering your current situation. Calm down, it's not wise to pick a fight with a 7ft tall murderous android- you thought to yourself. Turning around you rummage through your grocery bags mumbling to yourself, placing the boxes fast food onto the table which was 3 pizzas,2 shakes and the remaining burger which you promptly took up seeing as you were still hungry you began to eat sitting onto your small sofa hopefully the food will make you feel better. You curled up onto the couch and continued to eat stuffing your face as quickly possible.

Cell watched you eat for a moment before walking over

"Hey, are you just going to eat that all by yourself?"

he said arms folded, raising an eyebrow. You looked up to him face stuffed with food but slowed down seeing him glaring down at you. You shifted a little on the couch and slowly reached up a pizza slice a few drops of sauce dripped onto your hand but you didn't mind and just expected him to take it. He looked to for a second and smiled before sitting down and leaning forward eating the slice from your hand in two large bites licking his lips.

You blushed at this about to pull back your hand but he held it in place with his extremely strong grip as he then licked the sauce from your hand and wrist "hm...Not as meaty as I'd prefer... but quite savory, feed me more." he says leaning back onto the couch crossing his legs and folding his arms waiting for you to feed him another slice. You broke into a nervous sweat 'My god is this actually happening? What the hell, what the hell!" You thought to yourself

"Don't keep me waiting."

You quickly took another slice and fed him. He made quick work of the pizza it was quite a task keeping up with how fast he would eat them in a mere 3 minutes one of the two of the pizzas were gone leaving the last one he still seemed to be hungry as he looked at you expectantly. You sighed 'there goes most of my lunch' you thought to yourself as you opened the last box of pizza but scrunched your nose in disgust.

Pineapple.

Oh great they got the last one wrong even if he left back some you'd still have to suffer guess I'll just pick it off. Picking up one of the slices you hold it up to him and he eyes it for a moment "what is that?" he asks looking to you as he pointed to the pineapple toppings. "O-oh! That's p-pineapple it's a fruit topping, I-it's not really the thing for me...I-I'm not sure if you'd like it either…" you warned as he raises an eyebrow. "oh please you humans have such sensitive tastes you can't handle a little fruit on your meals it must barely make a difference" he says brushing you off before taking a bite, I guess he isn't the type to care about taste I mean he did just ate a deer raw- "Oh God that's disgusting!" he shouts holding his mouth and spat it out onto the floor moments, making you flinch. You'd like to laugh at how just a minute ago he was acting so high and mighty but you kept it inside. A small smile crept onto your face as he attempted to drown the taste by drinking one of your sodas. "I t-tried to w-warn you" you stammered as he drank the entire thing and glanced at you slightly annoyed grumbling to himself.

"I think I lost my appetite you can have that garbage,human," he says before standing up and began investigating your house

You looked over at him who was now in your kitchen rummaging through the cupboards. Picking up your own slice I mean you didn't have a problem with eating this "garbage" as you are pretty hungry. You picked off the toppings thinking he would have probably done the same but I guess he didn't think about that or he's too stubborn to do so. You also realized he's been calling you human this entire time might as well tell him my name since that will get old really quick. "(Y/n)." He turned to you confused "What?"

"My name is (Y/n) so you don't have to keep calling me human"

"(y/n)..." he said to himself as if seeing how it sounded to him. "Alright then I'll try to remember it though don't count on me using it as much." he said cockily you nodded and you mustered the courage to look at him again. In person, you could see him much better than on tv. Like the luster on his biogems and the purple segments of his joints. You wondered if the green on top is an armor or an exoskeleton, if it was armor he could just take off then what would he look underneath? Is he just all purple and then his face is a lighter purple like a reverse tan, or maybe the purple segments are also part of the armor and he's just really pale-

"Taking in the view I see." he says snapping you out of your internal struggle. You blush embarrassed shaking your head not finding the words to say he places his hands on his hips a smug smile on his face "It's quite alright dear I know I'm a sight to behold no need to be so timid" he says walking closer again looking down at you making you shrink

In your seat "N-no I was just looking at your a-armor.." you said a little above a whisper. He tilted his head "My exoskeleton." he corrected and you slumped giving a small "oh...I thought you could take that stuff off"...

He glares at you again leaning close to your face "do you think that it's bad that I can't" he growled making you squeak as you tried more and more to become one with the couch "N-no! There's nothing w-wrong! I think it's cool actually!" you said quickly in hopes to calm him down. He backed off "I'd say 'extraordinary' but I guess cool is alright as well, It's not as if I expect much from your vocabulary" he says condescendingly making you roll your eyes when he turned away from you and then back to the kitchen you looked to the floor and gasped as you realized your floor was covered in bloody footprints from cell.

You groaned and got up looking at this crime scene of a floor "E-excuse me..u-um Perfect cell-"

"Ah that just rolls off the tongue doesn't it..." he chimes in "Continue."

"O-oh well um I just wanted to ask you a tiny task." you say walking over to a closet and took out a mop and bucket. He gave a small hum for you go on. "Could you perhaps wash your feet? It's just that I like to have in here clean and uh…" you trailed off motioning to the floor. He looked to it and thought for a moment

"Fine, where's your bathroom?" he says sounding slightly annoyed yet he held a poker face as he folded his arms.

God, why doesn't he just use the river does he pay my water bill?

"Just in the hallway over there to your left." you say pointing to a small hallway. He makes his way over there with his loud footsteps echoing throughout the house and a series of squeaks from his feet and from the strain his weight put onto the floorboards leaving even more bloody footprints on the way there.

"Couldn't you just float over there?" you mumbled to yourself going to the kitchen to fill your mop bucket and began to clean.

This spot certainly backfired onto you haven't it? You thought you'd be safe and hidden from any dangers since the cities seem to draw in monsters but just your luck the one time one comes back he decides he wants to hide exactly where you were hiding...Now that you think about it this would be a wise place to hide if you were a monster.

"Goddamnit I should have thought this through I'm just as bad as those bimbos in horror flicks"

You thought to yourself mopping furiously at the blood on the floor as you hear the hiss of the shower. You looked to see mist slowly rising from the bathroom. 'I hope he isn't getting in there too messy, he doesn't seem like the kind of Bug man to take showers often' you thought.

Finally, after a few minutes, you were finally done wiping your brow of sweat. You had to put some elbow grease into some of the stains that had dried. You set wrung out the mop into the bucket and set it aside then looked to your other hand remembering that he licked them earlier. You cringed slightly at the thought and went to the kitchen to rigorously wash your hand with dish-soap.

The water was still running in the bathroom " he sure is taking his time" you thought walking into the hallway the door was wide open for you to see cell standing in the shower letting the water hit him as the blood washed down the drain, his eyes closed and was in a statue-like state. You tilted your head in curiosity, maybe that's just his way of washing off?

You walked off not wanting to get caught staring again you entered the room and turned your attention to the window you had realized it was now night. You felt slight comfort looking out at those bright lights in the sky. The cool night air filling the room you gave a small yawn and stretched, Your tail unraveling from your waist. Since Cell was currently occupying the bathroom you decide to just change out of your clothes and into a large (F/c) T-shirt and Some (F/c) Sweats, You could always just shower in the morning you were to tired as it is to wait for him to get out and you were emotionally fatigued to say the least.

Walking to your bed hurling yourself onto it curling up into a ball as you pull the sheets over you assuring yourself that the mass murdering android wouldn't kill you while you slept. I mean he kept you alive for so long why would he just do it know all of a sudden, You reasoned still staring at the door it felt like hours when you lied there staring at the door. I guess this is just like you remembered you were as a kid, man if she could see you now she'd be awake for the whole night. Yet your eyes started to falter as you slowly drifted to sleep not being able to stay awake for much longer, You slowly close your eyes hearing a slight creak as you drifted to sleep.


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feed the bug man my dude

You winced as you felt a ray of sunlight hit your face and groaned rolling over. Covering your head with a pillow trying to drift back to sleep, you shifted around getting uncomfortable. You were beginning to get sweaty and so attempted to move over the sheets.

Wanting to evade the need to wake up, you continued to sweat. You give up, having your legs dangle off the side of the bed, sighing from not being able to stay asleep. "I should really invest in a fan." you thought, standing up you yawn scratching the back of your leg and walked over to your desk sitting down. Mindlessly scrolling through social media again on your laptop, you find nothing interesting so you roll around in your chair. In the silence, you thought for a moment.

"hm...am I...forgetting something?"

You looked to the ceiling your mind drawing a blank. "Eh, I'll just remember it after I shower". Getting up and taking off your clothes, you headed into the bathroom. Upon opening the door a stench hit nose taking you back. "God what is that-" Then the memory hit you like a bag of bricks. The bathtub was covered in blood and grime

.

Yesterday you had encountered cell and he was going to be living in your house. You held your nose backing up against the door "What the hell, how do you forget that shit (Y/n)?". You looked around to see everything was clean besides the tub. "At least he didn't get it anywhere else…" you mumbled to yourself. On the side of the tub was one of your brand new shampoos that were not only completely empty but brutally crushed. "Why he'd even need it in the first place?" you pondered as you picked it up and threw it into the garbage bin. Turning on the pipe and headed over to the closet in the hall again, you picked up the scrubbing brush. Wanting to make this quick you scrubbed furiously at the blood, letting it wash down the drain. Finally, you can have a nice shower. Stepping in you took a refreshing, hot bath. You took your time not really in a rush to go anywhere.

Afterward, you quickly dried off and ran into your room and got dressed. Throwing on your (f/c) sweater and (f/c) skirt that went to your knees. You didn't want the bot to catch you like this as it would be too awkward. Peeking around the corner out of your room you looked in the living room. No sign of cell in sight. You walk further in to get a better look and peeked into the kitchen as well. Nope, he's gone…

You fist pump a smile plastered on your face at such a huge break. The gods were truly looking out for you! "He must've just wanted to stay for the night!" you say to yourself walking over to your grocery bags that you had forgotten on the table.

"All empty. The jerk must've eaten them and left." you sighed " God the nerve! Well, whatever at least I survived again! I'll celebrate by getting something to eat."

You pick up your keys and purse heading out the door with a pep in your step…only to see Cell... sitting by the river. A gargantuan fish in hand. Your face paled jaw dropping slightly as he turned to face you

"Good morning, I see sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up!".

"Of course he's still here, I don't even know why I even tried to fathom that he's gone." You stare as he got up and walked closer with the fish. " I hope you can fry this because I've gotten quite a taste for cooked food, I've grown rather tired of raw meat.".

You sighed

You step back into the house closing the door and put down your keys and purse. You suddenly became so tired talking to him- no even LOOKING at him and your energy started to falter even more on the way to your room. Falling onto the bed you kicked off your shoes and crawled under the sheets. They felt so nice and cold, soft and heavenly...Yes, the perfect time to go back to sleep-

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

Loud squeaky footsteps followed by the sound of your door smashing open shook you out of your sleepy haze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" you heard him exclaim. You slowly curled up more into your bed not wanting to get up. "Sleeeeeping?" you replied. You were abruptly pulled out of bed by your leg making you yelp. He held you upside down by your leg glaring down at you. Your face went beet red as you attempted to push up your skirt. "Do you even realize it is now noon? You slept almost the entire day!" he lectured as if you were a child. You shivered slightly as you dangled in his grip "I-I'm sorry I-I was just-...really tired?" you say giving a sheepish smile and a light shrug.

His scowl deepened, you struggled in his grip as he quickly walked out of the room and through the house. Ignoring your pleas to put you down he reeled you back before tossing you into the river. You flail wildly all the way there, quickly holding your breath before crashing into the water. You continue aggressively flail till you reach the surface gasping for air as you doggy paddled to land. You weren't that great of a swimmer, to begin with. "Did that nice bath wake you up?" he grins hand on his hips as he watched you wring out your (h/c) hair. You glare at him understandably pissed.

He rolls his eyes "Don't be so dramatic it was only a little water"

"Y-you didn't need to do that..."

"Yes I did have to do that, because it seemed to me like you needed help with the simple task of waking up apparently! Not to mention I waited long enough! I'm hungry now and I.want.food. "

You huffed in annoyance and his eyes slightly narrowed. You were starting to get really sick of his attitude. Your anger overtaking your fear for a moment.

"Well, I can't cook something that big! It can't even fit in the house let alone a frying pan!" you snapped folding your arms and looked to the ground pouting slightly.

There was a long silence as you can feel his harsh stare at the back of your head.

You didn't dare to look back. Your tough guy facade would crumble quickly if you did.

You heard him sigh before walking over to the fish that he left aside before going after you.

You got up now soaking wet and in a sour mood. He's just as annoying and obnoxious a bug - No wonder he was modeled after one.

Your attention snapped to him as he started to levitate the fish before he started waving his finger in the air like a conductor would instruct their band a loud swish noise was made every time we waved. The fish was then diced into smaller cubes of meat still floating mid-air. You stared in awe at this feat even though he was an ass you had to admit that was cool. "Holy shit! That was awesome!" you blurted out but covered your mouth realizing your outburst. He looked back to you and smiled sauntering over to you, the cubes of meat followed dripping blood onto the grass beneath it. "Why of course, it's me after all."

You looked away embarrassed at how childish you sounded. "Well, I guess I'll get to cooking...after I get on some different clothes..." You said shaking your self off getting the water on him in the process. You walk inside, while Cell - with a swipe of his arm- started to walk into the house as well with the fish cubes. Hearing him follow behind you turned around to face him. "Wait a minute don't bring them inside yet!" you quickly say blocking his way and he looked confused "Who are you to order me around?" He snapped back making you flinch stepping back a little.

"I-I'm not ordering you I-It's just a suggestion!" You said in defense and he glared down at you cocking an eyebrow. "Why don't you want me to bring them inside."

"W-well for starters you'd leave blood all over my floor again that I worked hard to clean yesterday?"

"And?"

"-And well If you get the floor all bloody I can't really cook at my best abilities and I might slip and fall and hurt myself or even worse spill the food you wanted so badly…Besides, I won't be cooking inside anyways"

He stared at you his eyes boring into yours making you break into a cold sweat.

"Fine. Then what do I do with it?"

You raised a finger and shakily pointed to the river.

"You could wash them off there and I'll get my grill out to fry them up for you."

He turned around not saying a word as he sauntered over to the river and waved his hand leading the meat onwards to be dunked into it.

You wished internally that you had a power like that. You'd get so much more - done while laying down doing nothing. The thought of being that lazy made you feel slightly jealous.

"Why do the evil guys have to get all the cool powers?" you thought with a sigh you walked back inside. After drying off and changing into (f/c) T-shirt and (f/c) overalls you headed into the hallway again searching the closet and pulled out your large grill before marching to the kitchen. Taking a lighter as well placed it on top of the grill, you pushed it through the door then looked back to Cell who was now finished cleaning the meat. Well, at least now you don't have to worry about how to feed him all the time if he's catching his own food.

Opening the grill you find no charcoal and groaned. You haven't used this since your mother was living with you and you'd just buy fast food so you never really thought about buying any more charcoal. You looked over to Cell "Oh um Mr. Perfect Cell, I might have to leave for a bit."

The bug-man turned around, confused and disgruntled "What now?" he spat folding his arms again it seemed his patience was wearing thin.

You gulped tugging on your collar "Well ah- I need to get charcoal to get a fire going" you say pointing to the empty grill. "Is that all you need?" he asked tilting his head and you nod. Dropping the meat he walks over to one of the trees and grabbed it ripping it from the ground. This startled you making you back up as Cell began to rip into pieces showing his brute strength as he ripped it apart like paper before throwing the pieces up and blasting it with a blast from his hand. It erupted into flames before he grabbed it and blowing off the fire revealing the scorched wood underneath.

You stood their eyes wide and jaw opened at that scene. That looked like it was straight up out of some superhero flic and you'd hate to admit it but you loved every second of it. Something about that sight made you conflicted with emotions. When he wasn't killing innocent people, watching him do things like this was an incredible experience. Seeing this in person was certainly a sight for sore eyes. He smirked at the look on your face and strides over to you. "Here's your charcoal,Human." he said and tossed it to you. Quickly you reached for it as you juggled it in your hands trying not to drop it but also realizing it was still hot. Throwing it onto the grill you blow onto your dusty hands to cool them off. He hid his face with the back of his hand as he snickered at you. You shot him a glare but you can tell that only made him snicker more. "You could have waited till it cooled off you know!" you shout. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot how delicate you humans are hm?" he dusted off his hands clearly pleased with himself. You grumbled as you took the charcoal off the grill and set it underneath, taking out the lighter and started the fire. You went back inside grabbing some spices , ingredients and multiple bowls. You grabbed 2 hands full of meat and placed them in separate bowls. All the while Cell was watching you intensely as you poured ingredients in a separate bowl and started mixing them together.

Garlic, olive oil, basil, salt, pepper, lemon juice, and parsley. You decided on doing a recipe your mother taught you it was quick and pretty easy to perform. Putting down the half-empty bottle of pepper you get back to tending to the fish marinating them "Do you have a superpower that can freeze food?" his wings snapped against his back

"No, I do not have any techniques to freeze food why'd you ask?".

"Oh that's too bad, I just wanted to get these marinated quickly…" you sigh " If you don't mind this will take about an hour to marinate."

He gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Is it just inconvenience after inconvenience with you! " he said clearly annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry, that's just how the recipe goes! So if you can figure out a way to chill these then you are welcomed to try." you say picking up a bowl only for it to be snatched out of your grip. "Give me that!" he snarls before lifting the other bowls and disappearing. You blinked in surprise looking around. "Cell?" you called out but to no response. You leaned against a tree as you waited for him to come back. After 10 minutes he reappeared covered in snow. You jumped up from your spot "Where did you go?"

He brushed off the snow and placed the bowls down "I don't know just some hick town with some cold weather" You shrugged and set the fish onto the grill and started frying them. From the corner of your eye, you could see Cell pick up a spice opening it and dipping a finger into it to taste. This was immediately followed by a cough and a hiss."What is this? it tastes disgusting!" he says still spitting out what he tasted mid-sentence. You snickered it seemed every time he showed how scary he was it was ruined by him acting so childlike. "The real question is why would you try to eat it on its own? It's only meant to be eaten with food that's why it's called a spice." he looked away folding his arms. He seemed a bit flustered and his wings snapped again. "W-well I don't see why it was needed in the first place if it doesn't taste good, Don't you just cook the meat and it tastes good regardless?" he asks and you couldn't help but giggle. Actually laughing at Cell to his face. He looked surprised at this, just yesterday you were crying at his feet but today you seemed braver what the hell is going on with you today? "What's so funny?" he barked and you tried to compose yourself. Wiping a tear from your eye "I-I'm sorry I-it's just that your so...innocent...how do you not know how to cook food?" you manage to say in between breaths and you might have been imagining things but you swore you saw him blush. "Shut up! It's not like I would need to learn how to cook I'm a war machine made for death and destruction!" he yelled trying to salvage his now bruised ego. You smiled at him "R-right, Of course. Well, here I'll show you the difference" you leaned forward picking up a leftover fish that wasn't marinated and put it onto the grill with the rest. When they were finished you picked up one of the seasoned fish and the unseasoned one using a fork and placed them on a plate. "Here try them.".

Be stared at it for a moment then picked up the unflavored fish eating it "That was okay I guess...Though very bland." he says and cautiously reaches for the other. He sniffed it for a moment then tossed it in his mouth. He perked up in surprise and flicked his lips "That was delicious!" he said with a smile. You couldn't help but smile back as you were proud of your cooking skills. Your friends and family loved it and now even a Bug monster man loves it. "See I told you it would taste good. I have other recipes for different types of meat as well!". His smile grew into a grin "Well looks like I'll be keeping you alive much longer!" he says licking his lips and giving you a pat on the head as if to praise you for doing a good job. You shivered slightly at what he said but enjoyed the pet. It was gentle and made you feel a little at ease. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome, now go on with the rest of my food I'm still hungry," he says and pulls down another tree slicing it to make a bench for himself to sit on.

You started making quick work of the fish frying them in batches thanking your past experiences in multiple fast food restaurants for being so fast. As you would finish a batch he'd float it towards him and eat it in a few minutes. You weren't surprised he seemed pretty hungry and you've heard how he eats. Now that you think of it why didn't he eat with his tail?

"Hey, cell- uh Perfect cell?"

He hummed in response still eating away at his meal

"When I first saw you in the forest you were eating with your mouth and even now you still are but if I remember you eat with y-your tail t-thingy…why is that?" he paused for a moment "What a foolish question...Sometimes I like eating from my mouth. I just like to taste things sometimes." he says with a sigh. "Oh I guess…well...why didn't you do that before when you ate people?"

"It's obviously more efficient to use my tail if I wanted to become stronger."

"Do you want to become stronger now?"

"Yes, that's why I'm eating"

"Then why don't you use your tail then if that's more efficient."

"Because I'm in no rush to leave"

"When are you going to leave exactly?"

He turned to you blankly "Why are you so full of questions today?"

You shrugged "It's not every day you get to interview a Monster bug man"

His eye twitched slightly "Excuse me. Say that again?". You realized what you just let slipped "Monster bot man?" you quickly backpedaled giving a small sheepish smile and his eyes narrowed. "Care for more fish?" you say as you filled another bowl and reached it out to him. He hums and accepts the bowl floating it to himself and started eating again. "Whew, that was a close one I really need to watch my mouth..."

Silence filled the forest again beside the sounds of Cell eating licking the bowls clean and stacking them atop each other. It took you a while but you finally finished the last batch of fish and walked over to handing it to him. He got up and reached forward to take it but paused hearing your stomach growl loudly. You blushed holding your stomach you had forgotten you didn't eat for the entire day. Cell looked down at you for a moment and then to the bowl that you were offering and pushed it back to you. You looked up to him confused."You can have the scraps human I'm no longer hungry." he says and turns away. You smiled and quietly said a "thank you" and immediately started eating again using the fork from before to shovel food into your face. You hadn't realized how hungry you were. The sauce dripped from your chin and onto your chest as well.

Whilst you were eating you heard a squeak slowly come closer beside you. Turning you see cell staring at you intently startling you at how close he was. Blushing slightly you ask "Can I help you?"

"Why do you eat so haphazardly? it's almost as if you don't even know how to eat"

You swallowed your food first before replying "I'm just really hungry is all, besides you eat the same way…".

"Yes, I eat fast but I still manage to stay clean afterward." he says motioning to his chest being spotless "you on the other hand…" he trails off and leans down wiping off the sauce from your chest with a thumb "-are dirty.".

You blush deepened from the contact and leaned away from him holding your shoulders defensively. "I-I can clean it myself you don't have to do that!"

Cell chuckled "It's so easy for you humans to get flustered at the smallest things." he says with a smug grin as he licked his thumb. "You know licking your fingers are a nasty habit..." you mumble looking down at your bowl of fish. "You didn't seem to mind before." he teased and you blushed even more as you remembered what he did yesterday. "Y-you grabbed my hand! What was I supposed to do?" you exclaimed. He chuckled knowing farewell he was getting to you."Well, you didn't exactly try to fight back now did you?". He did have a point "W-well I- you-" you tried to think of a response but you couldn't think of a single comeback. You made a frustrated whine and went back to eating. He smiled content that he won the argument and laughed it almost sounded genuine. "Well, I'll be on my way now I have some business to attend to I'll see you later, (y/n).". After that, he disappeared like before. You looked over to the now empty space where Cell was and sighed. You walked over to the empty bowls that were spotless. You wondered if one of his many techniques was also being a dishwasher and chuckled to yourself picking up the stacks and moved them inside. This new roommate has been going...ok so far. Though a few anger management problems he was easy to handle once given praise or being submissive. It's embarrassing but at least he didn't kill anyone- wait a second why did he want to leave in the first place? He wasn't going to go try and kill people again, was he? Your heart doubled in speed thinking about it. "N-no that would be stupid he might draw the attention of the guys that beat him last time. He wouldn't dare..." you reassured yourself and ran to the kitchen with the dishes putting them into the dishwasher, turning it on. You leaned against the counter to breathe placing a hand on your chest trying to calm down. "Working myself up won't help me...and it's not like I can go play hero and alert everyone he's here, He seems like a person to hold a grudge...and I really don't want to die…".

Your house phone connected to your wall started to ring distracting you from your small panic and you walked over to it. Looking at the address you saw it was your best friend Kiui a girl you had met at young during the Cell games.

You bumped into her when you were separated from your mother and the city was having a riot. She helped you to safety, letting you stay with her parents until your mother was able to find you. Your mother was grateful and you all became quite close traveling together to avoid the chaos of the city. Her family was also living in the forest waiting for the cell games fo blow over. After that You and Kiui were inseparable. She'd fend off any other who tried to bully you or pull your tail throughout high school. She was quite tough and could throw quite a right hook. They moved back to the city though, just like your mother did since she got over the cell incident and she decided it was time to move on. You still kept in touch even though you when to different colleges.

And we're friends with ever since. She was quite fierce with a fiery attitude but she always meant well and would always stand up for you whenever you were in a bad situation. You smile deciding to answer it. A talk with her would make you feel better. "Hey loser what do you want?" you say playfully and she gives a fake scoff. "I called to see if your finally dead or if your ass still alive." she says sassily you both laugh. To anyone else, it would sound like you hated each other but you both knew it was all in good fun. "It's been so long since I called you how are you doing?"

You rolled your eyes "If I remember correctly we talked like 2 days ago."

"Well I'm just really lonely, not to mention It's so frikken boring out here!" she

whined, "Could you come to visit your good old friend?" You really wanted to but you weren't sure if you should leave. You might've had to stay here for Cell when he comes back and is hungry again or don't trash the house bringing in a dead animal."I got a case of Hetap and I got recently got back my game console so we can play some street fighter." she says and you perked up hearing this. "Count me in I'll be right over! Try not to drink all before I get there!" you say then hung up and ran into your room grabbing a capsule off the bookshelf and headed out the door but paused for a moment. "I should at least let him know where I am so he doesn't freak out…" You went back inside grabbed a post-it note. 'Out with friend will be back by 12.'. Placing it onto the coffee table in the living room you headed out the door locking it behind you. You for one adored fighting games and fighting in general. You'd love to try it yourself and even asked Kiui once to show you how to but you always had to shove it off for another day when you both got busy from college. You kicked high up and jabbed a few times boxing the air like a kid. You stopped when you felt your invisible opponent has had enough, snickering you brush off yourself like a champ and pressed the capsule throwing it forward. A loud POOF was head along with a large cloud of smoke that soon revealed a bike. You sat down getting a grip onto it and revved up the bike and drove off headed into the city.

You had finally reached East city, Speeding past the other cars in the highway. You take a quick shortcut through an alleyway to a small neighborhood not wanting to be outside for long. You stopped at an apartment, disabling the bike back to its capsule form and dropped it into your purse. Running up the stairs you reach the door and knocks. A minute later Kiui answered the door greeting you with a smile She was a short woman no taller than 5''0, With bright purple-hair, her skin a dark Umber. "About time you got here I'm getting antsy to kick your ass!" she joked nudging you with her elbow as she ushered you in and making you snicker. "Sure if you think you can beat me this time!".

You spent the afternoon laughing and chatting about recent events and trends with Kiui forgetting completely about the first half of the day. Chugging down your can of Hetap and laughing when you'd win against her she'd ask for another rematch which you didn't mind at all.

Playing another round Kiui Piped up. "Say did you see that bozo " gloating about the cell games yesterday?" she said still focused on the game. Much like you, she didn't care much for either. You groaned "Yea, celebrating his win- god he pisses me off." you growled.

"Yea almost makes me want Cell to come back and kick his ass."

You choked for a moment and nodded. Man if only she knew.

'Now that I think about it I should really ask if he was defeated by that scam artist or not.' you think to yourself giving a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah! we'll see how he can weasel his way out of that huh? Or maybe his chronic illness Lil Bitch syndrome kicks in."

She snorted pausing the game to catch a breather making you laugh too.

"Man I wouldn't doubt it!" she says in between breaths. She unpaused the game to start again after she calmed down.

"Oh dude, did you hear like this thing about strange shit happening recently?"

You didn't look away from the screen only shrugging "Nah, what about it?"

"Okay so like there has been like these group of guys right, Wearing this weird ass armor you know with the huge shoulder pads?" she says and you hum for her to go on "They're been walking around and just watching people and like some fly? They haven't been doing anything but it's super creepy man."

Your focus started to falter from the game as you thought about it. 'Does cell have anything to do with that?' you think

'I don't think Cell doesn't have minions

..I never saw him use any other than those tiny ones...I should ask him later'

Agh!

"Hell yea! I fricken won! In your face loser I'm taking your street fighter champion belt!" she says laughing and jumping up victorious. You smile sheepishly at her as she did this and got up bowing to her "Surely you have now surpassed me Young one.". She smiled proudly until you started packing your things "Oh you're leaving?" she asked sounding a little disappointed as you nodded looking at the clock it was now 11:24 "It's getting pretty late so it's time I head back home.". She looked a little sad but smiled "Alright then if you say so dork I'll text you later!" she says giving a peace sign as you walked out the door. You smiled and waved back and bid her adieu.

Driving back to your house in the dead of night the stars guiding your way back home. You had reached the forest and was now driving through the foliage. You always wondered where the moon had gone when you were younger but paid no mind to it since no one really cared. As you drove you felt a heavy height on your chest almost making you fall off your bike. You stopped looking around to see where it was coming from learning your lesson from the first time.

You didn't see it yet you felt it drawing near. You quickly rode faster to your house not wanting to find out what it was 'Maybe it's those men Kiui was talking about?" you thought as you finally reached your home. Disabling your bike and quickly ran inside shutting the door. The feeling had finally started to subside and you could feel the presence slowly disappear. You gave a sigh of relief and slowly slid down the door. 'Just what the hell was that? It felt almost as strong as Cell…'. A groan from the couch interrupted your thoughts. You got up looking over and gasped. Cell on the couch battered and bruised beyond belief. Purple blood from his nose and mouth collecting along his cheek before dropping onto the floor below, One of his hands were missing not to mention it looked seared as if he was burnt and bits of his crown was missing. His eyes were closed and his breath labored. You cautiously walk over to him nearly hurling seeing him like this. Just what the hell did this?


	3. Realization

You lean over to touch his chest with a hand checking the damage swiping your hand over his cracked chest plate. You felt a bit of pity seeing him like this but a thought ran through your mind as you realized  ‘Maybe, This would be the perfect time to get the hell out of here and get some help!’ you smiled your tail twitched nervously around your waist. Smiling, you were about to turn but you hear him cough “Human? Is that you?”  

 

He managed to open an eye to you. You cursed under your breath, hesitating to answer for a moment. “Y-yea It’s me.” you whispered and he reaches out his other arm to you and tugged on the front of your overall, The sheer weight of his hand nearly ripping it. You quickly held onto his hand trying to keep it intact “F-food bring…” you leaned in closer trying to hear him “W-what? What did you say?”

 

‘Is he going to keel over-’

 

“Bring me food NOW!” he ordered as he tightened his grip making you squeak out in surprise. “Okay okay! I-I’ll try getting you something!” he lets go of the fabric and you quickly ran over to the kitchen searching the fridge. You took out some packs of raw chicken and ran back to him. You figured he wouldn’t care if it was cooked or not in his current position. He snatched it from your hand and in an instant, he ate it. “It’s 1:20.” He said glaring at you. You tilted your head in confusion “What?”

 

“Your note said you’d be here by 12:00 exactly, I’ve been here since 10:30 waiting for you to come back.” he growled making you tremble. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t realize the time and It took me longer to get here than e-expected! On another note what h-happened to you? You don’t look so hot”.

 

He looked away glaring at the ceiling.

 

“So your not going to tell me?” you asked sighing and got up. ‘Might as well tend to his wounds…kinda feel bad him like this….might also the lowered chance of him killing me, better to be safe than sorry.’ you through and went into the bathroom after getting a bowl from the kitchen and filling it with water. You searched your medicine cabinet for antibiotics and bandages gathering them into your hands and walked back out to Cell who was attempting to get up. You rushed over to him panicked putting down the items onto the coffee table. “H-hey don’t get up your still hurt!” you say gently trying to push him down. He ignored you and sat up his breathing becoming heavier as he raised his stump of an arm. He gritted his teeth and growled, his face in a contorted in a grimace as he held his shoulder. You continued to plead with him to lay back down but squeaked in surprise as you trip back onto your rear when he lets out a roar. An new arm suddenly sprouted from the wound covered in viscous light green liquids. You watched in shock as he flexed his new arm but managed to get up taking a rag and dunking it into the water and walked back to him “H-here let me help you” you say and as gently as you can start wiping the blood on his damaged chest. His breath hitched in his throat “What are you doing?” he asks either out of disgust or pure confusion. you looked up to him slowly stopping your actions. “O-oh I was just…Cleaning y-your wounds…”.

 

He looked surprised at the statement before giving you a scowl. “Why would you do that?”. You shrugged “I just thought you needed help is all…you look like you were in a lot of pain so I was going clean them for you.” you explained. There was a moment of silence as he stared at you in disbelief.

 

“A-ah…I-I could stop if you wan-”

 

“No, Continue…It feels…nice” He said relaxing and laid back on the couch again and looking to the ceiling.  You give a little smile before returning to what you were doing being the more careful of the more damaged parts. On closer inspection you could see him slowly regenerating on his smaller cuts and looking up his crown was also reforming to its usual state ‘I guess he doesn’t need the medicine junk…”.  You continued diligently wiping off his armor, it almost felt like tending to a car, A walking, talking, snarky ass car. When you reached his purple underbelly you paused looking at the multiple bruises and cuts making it a much darker purple now you really, REALLY wanted to know who did this. “What the fuck” you whispered to yourself and looked up to him, seeing his eyes closed and his face in a peaceful state. You looked back to the spot, leaned over and gently placed the rag onto the purple bruised abdomen. His eyes shot open as he grabbed your hand making you yelp in surprise “I-I’m s-sorry! Did I hurt you?” you asked and he looked pretty surprised himself and turned away quickly, letting go of your hand and nodded “…I apologize I did that from reflex…C-continue”. You looked at him confused for a moment at how he apologized. He must’ve been quite strained to be stuttering like this.

 

You nodded and returned to wipe the blood off of him, some were his and some from some other source. You were very worried seeing this but perhaps it wasn’t from a normal person seeing that he’s in such a state. As time went on you cleaned a good area of his top half though whenever you would tend to his joints he’d groan. ‘I guess that’s where he’s feeling the most pain.’ you thought as you looked at him with a tinge of pity and the tiniest bit of sadness. You turned your attention to his lower half, You were given much stronger reactions. He gritted his teeth in what you assumed to be, pain. “S-sorry I-I’m soon done.” you say in an effort to soothe him. You rest your knees on the floor as you rubbed off his legs. Stretching over to reach more of his leg your tail unraveling from your waist as you did. As you were cleaning you felt a hand slowly ghost over your rear. You blushed and your eyes widened slightly in surprise  “Wh-what are you doing-” you were cut off as you felt paralyzed. You looked over to see him grabbing hold of your tail, Looking at it in disbelief and analyzing the extra limb. To be sure he tugged it making you cry out in pain making you feel limp. He caught you by the back of your shirt, whilst sitting up, taking his feet off the couch and pulling you to sit beside him. “You’re…You’re a saiyan?” he asked completely amazed at this discovery. You, on the other hand, were very uncomfortable and confused not even able to give an answer ‘What the hell is that?’. You mumbled trying to plead with him to let go. He eased his grip letting it slide out his hand watching it as it curled around you once again. You rubbed your back where the tail began tearing up. “W-why would you do that?” you asked wiping your eyes and he looked back at you startled from your sudden tears “I asked you a question first why didn’t you tell me you were a saiyan?” he asks coldly glaring down at you. “I-I don’t know what that even is…” you say looking away from him. He calms down seeing you so gloomy, reaching a hand over to turn your head to face him “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said and to reassure you and petted you again. His voice, now oddly calming. It slightly worried you, how he could change the affliction in his voice so quickly. “I was thinking that you had the traits of a saiyan, I was skeptical at first considering your minuscule power level but now the tail confirms it.” He said leaning back on the couch resting his arms back onto it. You tilted your head not sure what he was talking about, curling up in a ball resting your chin on your knees eyes still on him. He rested his arm in his palm his other hand holding his chin as he closed his eyes in thought. “Alright, That does it then my decision is final.” He said reopening his eyes.

 

“What decision?”  

 

“To train you.”

 

“Train me?”

 

“I know it will be a great pleasure to be trained by me but don’t let it go to your head.” He said with a smile

 

“Wait- hold that thought and back it the heffle up!” you interject and he looks to you “Why are you training me? And what the heck is a s-saiyan anyway? And don’t say it isn’t important because it is I want to know what I’m g-getting into!”. He was making these decisions without giving an explanation, you knew you obviously had no say in the matter but you at least wanted to know why he’s doing this. He looked at the determined expression on your face knowing you’d probably argue and whine if he refused.

 

He sighed rubbing his temples “I hope your listening because I’m only explaining this once.” He said and you nod shifting closer to him so you could hear him better crossing your legs and waiting like a child hearing a story.  “You are a saiyan, A barbaric alien race who spend most of their lives fighting and killing people weaker than them, They are also incredibly resilient.” You looked stunned and opened your mouth to say something but he stopped you “I’m also saiyan, Well… partially I’ve been engineered with their DNA and multiple others but that’s topic for another day…” He pokes your forehead with his nail  “What I want from you is your help to defeat someone, The one who killed me”. 

 

You thought for a moment and put two and two together “That boy from the Cell games?” you asked.He nodded looking slightly ticked off at the mere mention of him, which you would understand considering he killed him- “So it really was him and not That Satan guy, after all, I frikken called it!” you say in victory finally uncovering the truth, you were doubting yourself in the smallest corner of your mind but you knew you right.

 

Cell tilted his head slightly in confusion at this “Satan?” he asked wondering just what the hell you were going on about. “O-oh! I-it’s that weird creep with the afro and mustache! …ah that guy you backhanded at t-the tournament!” you say with a smile. He thinks for a moment and snapped his fingers “Oh that cretin that I sent flying out the ring?”. You nod in response “He’s been claiming that he beat you at the games and been gloating about it ever since!” you say and his eye visibly twitched as his wings snapped in annoyance “Oh really?”. You nod not realizing the seriousness of the situation “And the m-messed up thing is everyone believes him and it’s so not fair!”.

 

He scowls thinking about it “Thank you for bringing this to my attention…. I’ll deal with that later.” He said with a dark smile and gives you a pat on the head as a reward you were starting to kinda get used to them.

 

You smile absentmindedly not realizing what you have done but finally realized what he wants of you. “W-wait I got off topic for a second there!” you say slightly spazzing out “You want me to help you beat up those guys? I-I can’t even fight a fly let alone those freaks they’re HUGE!” you said throwing up your hands adding emphasis on the word huge.

 

He sighs rolling his eyes and folded his arms

 

“With some training, I’m sure you’ll do fine, Besides I’d like you to focus more on distracting his friends, I’m not really expecting you to be able to beat him.” he said with a light shrug

 

“Besides, killing him is reserved for me.” he says a strong and menacing aura surrounds him making you shake slightly in response. “B-But they’re so strong…I mean if they were able to beat you up then how do you expect me to fight them?” you whined “…Beating them would be Impossible…”. You flumped onto your back and held your head feeling panic set in. Cell stands up, with a blank vacant stare looking down at you as he did the first time you met.  “Well you don’t have a choice in the matter anyways it’s either you train or-” his tail extends and pokes you throat slightly making you wince. “I kill you right here and now”.

 

He smirks as you shake slightly your eyes widened in fear. What do you do at this moment? It’s either you die by fighting or you die by cell…Well might as well try something I’m already risking so much. You roll your eyes at him. “Well that’s not much of an incentive,” you said when you mustered enough courage to speak even adding a  huff and he looks at you confused “You not dying isn’t much of an incentive?” he asked clearly befuddled with your statement and to be quite honest you’d be too. As you were just bluffing, not dying was a HUGE incentive but if you’re going to have to train and fight some bodybuilders in a battle that is most likely to the death you should at least get something out of it. “Well yes If I’m certain you kill me and your chances of winning will slim, You did want my help did you? and If I’m mistaken what probably roughed you up today was that same fighter huh?” You asked and he looked away by his reaction you figure you hit the nail on the head. “There was another pest there that I hadn’t expected is all!” he retorted and you sat up which made him back up slightly “Ooh, Well then! That’s even more reason to keep me around now, isn’t it?”

 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance glaring down at you “You have a lot of nerve! I’m letting you live and you treat my kindness with such disrespect?” he barked but you didn’t back down you had him on the ropes if anything now is a time to take advantage of the situation. You glare right back and stood up on the couch folding your arms. “You have no room to talk about disrespect! I’ve given you shelter, fed you and now practically bathed you! I haven’t heard a single thank you!” you shout stomping your foot.   

 

“I thought me not killing you is enough!” he yelled back. “Well, it’s not! And even if I helped you I could die anyway! Then it doesn’t even matter that you let me live! So you better give me a better reason to help or I’ll just get it over with and end myself!” you exclaim his eyes widened hearing that making him look away and chew at his thumbnail, deep in thought. There was a tense moment of silence as every once in a while he’d glance at you. Your heart was pounding loudly, as you were slowly breaking into a cold sweat waiting anxiously for an answer as you glanced at his tail that tapped against the floor idly ‘Please take the bait, please take the bait, please, please-’ 

 

He gave an annoyed grunt before looking back at you

 

.”Fine, What is it that you want?” he grumbled 

 

You smile happy that your bluff actually worked! One thing immediately came to mind. Walking to over to him now at his height from standing on the couch “If I help you-you can’t kill any innocent people, So that means You can’t destroy the earth!” you announce poking his chest as a power move, Then place your hands on your hips waiting for a response. He grunted folding his arms again he glanced at your stern face it almost seemed like he was intimidated. “Fine! I’ll spare your stupid planet…” He said reluctantly “But only if you succeed in helping me kill them so if you die and I lose.”  he grins and held out a hand, “I’m taking this entire planet with me…So do we have a deal?”‘

 

Of course…this is for the best to save the world…It’ll only cost a few people (Y/n), compared to the billions on earth you knew which was the priority. Maybe

 

they’ll even kill Cell before he can kill them! Surely they got stronger since then!

 

You hesitantly took his hand and shook it. “Deal”. He glanced down at your hand and his thumb rubs your palm “Your hand is very soft” He said still shaking your hand and you nod “Yes I know, yours is also surprisingly soft.” His eye twitched slightly as you both smiled glaring at each other as your grips were getting tighter, It slowly started a small fight of power you both were practically arm-wrestling.  “I hope you’re up to the task tomorrow cause we’re starting bright and early.” he said and you smirk “You can count on it!”.

 

He looked at you surprised, you somehow were able to move his hand a few inches, before he lets go and you almost fall yelping out, only for him to hold you up with his tail around your waist. He chuckles as you shoot him a glare, your tail twitching in annoyance. “Whoops, my bad.” He said a with a cocky smirk. You were about to say something but he drops you and you fall onto the floor with a thud making an audible “oof!” He chuckles and stretches his limbs seeing that he is now fully healed “Whoops again.” he said as he flexed his wings.

 

You groan while on the floor and you know what? it felt nice and cold anyway. Realizing how tired you are since it was so late and emotionally strained from taking a gamble to negotiate with the bug man.  “Aren’t you going to get up?”, he asks and you grunted in response. “I hope you don’t plan on doing this when I’m training you.” he said squatting down to your level.

 

“me, probably won’t, seeing that me planet is in big big danger of getting blown to oblivion…” you replied the trailing off at the end as you closed your eyes.  You feel in your sleepy state a pair of hands pick you up and gently place you onto a much softer surface. You instinctively curled up as you felt something was thrown onto you, grabbed onto it and realized it’s your blanket, you then rolled into it, cocooning yourself. You heard a small hum and the squeaky footsteps of Cell leaving the room as you fell asleep.

 

You felt something slightly prod your cheek hearing a faint voice calling out your name. You turned away from it only to feel it again. You wiggle your hand up from your blanket cocoon and swatted it away. It, in turn, pinched your cheek harshly. “Wake up already!” a voice rang out loudly making you jolt awake. “Ow! What the hell?” you say confused holding your now sore cheek looking up to Cell knelt beside you. “Well I tried waking you gently but you were being difficult!” He snapped standing up folding his arms. “Sorry I’m just a heavy sleeper alright?” you say getting up and yawning “Well you should break out of that habit now that you’ll be training with me from now on!” he said sternly and you nod yawning again. You felt a cold breeze making you shiver and look in the direction of the window.

 

“So frikken cold on a morning…” you walk over to the window to close it but get distracted at the view before you. The sky was filled with a yellow and purple-hued gradient, the sun was slowly rising over the horizon, you then realized, ‘ah this was dawn’.You started at it for a moment appreciating the view, You forgot how pretty the world can be in the morning as you would always sleep until midday. “Are you quite done staring into nothing?” He said walking over to you “I’m not staring at nothin’, Take a look at the view.” You say and he leans over to look through the window “You want me to look at Clouds and a burning ball of gas floating in space.” He said glaring down at you. You nodded “Yep!”  you say with a small smile making him scoff “If you hadn’t realized, I’m going to blow this planet to smithereens if you don’t get to training?” he said raising a finger as a small ball of light started to form. “Ah c'mon man, I’m sure you could see how nice this is even if your evil.” you said looking up to him who looked at you with a cocked eyebrow as the light dissipates.

 

“I’m surprised you never thought of taking over the world, I mean I’d think that’d be the first thing a guy like you would do.”  you say nonchalantly. “I’ve never really had any attachment to this mudball why would I take over it? It’s covered in pests anyways.” He said with a shrug as walking out the door. Grabbing a towel on the way you follow close behind “ It’s really hard to believe that a guy like you wouldn’t like at least the nature aspect of the world? Or are you more of a huge evil castle kinda villain?” you teased.

 

He chuckled “While I do appreciate the aesthetic of a large castle and nature I’ve seen enough of it.” He said turning to you, hand on his hip.

 

“Besides, Wouldn’t you agree that it ’d be much more beautiful as a memory?” you shrug in response.

 

“To me, it doesn’t sense having that memory if you can’t share it with anyone.” you replied opening the bathroom door shutting it behind you placing the towel onto sink “What do you mean?” He said through the door. “Well isn’t it nice to talk to someone while you recall memories? Whether Good or bad, I’m sure if you had a friend to talk about fighting or killing or whatever you do I’d be nice…” you say while undressing and stepped into the shower turning it on.

 

“A friend to talk to…How absurd I don’t need any I’m perfectly fine on my own.”  He scoffed, You thought for a moment and grabbed the soap and started washing yourself off  “Well that sounds pretty lonely…Oh hey if you think about it I’m kinda your friend man, Or like an ally or partner.”.

 

He paused probably in shock. “Oh please, you are merely my ally for now but once I kill the one who destroyed me and his friends I’ll just leave this miserable planet.” he said, with a prideful tone. You smile thinking about the scenario, “Perfect, Sounds like a plan!” you agreed,  as you finished your shower, grabbed your towel, dried off and you covered your torso.

 

Opening the door you see Cell standing beside the door,  arms folded and eyes focused on the wall in front of him. He looked a bit flustered a faint purple color to his cheeks and when he looked over to you it only intensified. Analyzing your half-naked body with a blank expression. You blushed and held the towel tighter “Do you have to stare?” you ask as he realized what he was doing and looked away. “Fine, Not much to look at anyways I’ll be outside,” he said before casually walking out of the hallway and out the door. You sighed and walked into your room looking over to the window and closed it pulling over the drapes just to be safe. ‘Now what do people normally wear when training again?” you searched through your dresser pulling out your (F/c) Tank top with (F/c) shorts you remembered wearing them whenever you went training with Kiui. ‘Yea that should do it!’ you thought as you slipped them on looking yourself over in the mirror. The tank top was smaller than you remembered only reaching your navel. In fact, the whole outfit was a tad tighter from the last time you wore them, but you made do and peeked outside just enough for your head to be seen. Checking out the area you see a few trees were cut down only stumps remained, the grill was by the sidelines with two large burlap sacks, An space with a lunch table, an area where the lawn grass was completely removed and leveled leaving a bare and even training ground. There were also multiple Large weights stacked upon each reaching 10 ft in height. You felt slightly intimidated at the thought of having to lift those and also wondered if he stole them.

 

Your eyes then landed to the impatient looking Cell standing there tapping his foot and glared. “Stop daddling! We haven’t got all day!” He said and you walk out revealing your outfit to him and his eyes widened slightly he looked at you “What the hell is that get up?” he sneered.  You look at it “ It’s the outfit I’d wear when I’d train with my friend, What’s wrong with it?” you asked genuinely confused “Wrong with it? Nothing it’s just that It’s almost as bad as you wearing just a towel.” He said looking away from you shaking his head.

 

“Well I don’t have any other clothes suited for this so just bear with it, Jeez!” you huffed folding your arms as you tail swished back and forth annoyed. He rubs his temples giving an exaggerated sigh “ Let us just get on with it already. Come here and listen.”  

 

You walked closer to him to hear him better and shivered slightly at the cold air. “So from what I gather you’ve trained before yes?”

 

You nodded “I did Mixed Martial arts till I was  at an intermediate level, Then I stopped doing it.”

 

“Oh? Why’d you stop?”

 

“My friend and I got to busy with college so we had to drop it to focus on our work.”

 

“College? I thought you were a lonely bum in the woods, well…well I guess you still are”, he chuckled.

 

You gave a fake laugh “Oh well aren’t you quite the comedian.”

 

“I know it’s one of my many talents.” He said taking it as a genuine compliment.

 

“But that’s good to hear, it won’t be too frustrating training you then.”

 

He widens his legs taking a fighting stance

 

“Attack me.”

 

You stare at him for a moment

 

“Well? Come on then!” He shouts

 

“But you’re going to hit me REALLY hard when I do though.”

 

“Obviously? this is training after all, Besides you’re going to have learn how to endure hits.” He said.

 

You look away rubbing your arm nervously until you heard him sigh “Look I’ll be going easy on you and If it makes you feel better I’ll put my hands behind my back, That sounds fair hm?” He said condescendingly as he placed his arms behind him but you nod with a smile not realizing it “Okay thanks.”  

 

You get into position taking a fighting stance warily analyzing him for any possible opening, trying to remember the lessons taught to you by Kiui. You launched yourself forward swiped at him only missing him as he sidestepped away from you causing you to stumble but regained your ground turning around to kick him and he easily avoided it grabbing your leg with his tail and throwing you a great distance away from him. You tucked and rolled for a minute before rolling back onto your feet nearly tripping over.’I guess he didn’t say his tail was out of the option.”

 

He snickered a little, successfully ticking you off, You ran at him sending a barrage of attacks his way. He smirked at your sad attempts to punch him, You progressively got more frustrated as you could only punch the air instead of him. ‘Why is he so damn hard to hit?!’ you thought to yourself. “You ought to try harder than that woman.” he said with a smug grin, Something inside you snapped as the speed of your punches suddenly increased much to his surprise you landed a solid hit on his jaw and gut. It didn’t hurt in the slightest but he didn’t think you’d be able to touch him. You continued your onslaught until he snapped out of his shock and kicked you in the stomach launching your body across the yard.

 

You coughed violently at having the wind knocked out of you curling up in pain not even able to let out a groan. “Hm not bad…I wasn’t expecting you to even graze me once, let alone land so many punches, With some intense training your speed will definitely improve.”  He said as he floats over to you, who was still very shaken by that kick.”I’d say your biggest problem would be the strength behind your attacks…We really need to work on that-” You hold your stomach letting out a whimper interrupting him mid-sentence, He squats down to your level.

 

“-And your endurance.” he finished and picked you up hoisting you up with both hands beneath your underarm, placing you back on your feet, Your knees shook a little as you almost fell over again. You held onto Cell for support face resting against his chest as you panted. “Are you alright now?” he asks and you raise an index finger to him “Give me..A..a minute,” you say in between pants taking a breather before standing straight up again. You gently slapped your cheeks with both hands to shake off the hit. Suddenly feeling more exhilarated as he backed up and readied himself again placing arms behind his back.  

 

“Alright I’m ready!” you said and backed away in a defensive stance.

 


	4. Cell Boot-camp

Hours had passed as you were training diligently with Cell. Even though you were getting the wind knocked out of you most of the time, dirty from the dust covering your head to toe you still enjoyed it. Though having to wake up so early was kinda a downer. Over time you got used to his attacks getting into the rhythm of things. You got very excited whenever you were able to dodge an attack or land a blow earning praise from Cell. It’s been so long since you were able to brawl like this and if not for college you’d love to do it more often. The sun shined brightly on the both of you even through the clouds you had noticed it was now late morning, “Alright let’s take a break, for now, I’m starting to get hungry” He said to you as you were catching your breath resting your hands on your knees “Alright then.”. You sit back wiping your brow and looked over to Cell who didn’t even break a sweat. “I feel in the mood for some deer, Got any recipes for that?” He asks looking over to you. “There was a few I wanted to try,” you said remembering the one you saw online a while back. He nodded “Then I’ll be right back” he raises two fingers to his forehead before suddenly disappearing from your sight.  
You sat up and brushed yourself off and walked over to start prepping your grill. You open the burlap sack to reveal it was filled with coal. He must’ve done this when I was sleeping, It’s amazing what you're able to sleep through. Looking over to the other burlap sack and opening it as well it was filled with a variety of spices. Picking up one and checking the price tag you almost coughed up your heart seeing that many zeros. “Okay there is no doubt in my mind he stole these,” you thought as you searched through the bag. All of them around the same price range. You sighed “Well I guess I didn’t say he can't steal.” You put down the sack and headed inside for your phone and searched for the recipe you had bookmarked. Grilled marinated venison steak, Sounds good, you sorted through the ingredients placing them onto the table and waited for him to return.  
Soon enough he phased back into existence with a hefty amount of deer in his arms. He immediately got to work, stripping off the furs with his telekinesis. You winced slightly as he did and looked away trying to ignore the loud, gruesome noises of the deer's fur and flesh being ripped off, You were pretty okay with fish but when it came to furry animals it made you a bit squeamish.  
In a few minutes he was done, you heard a loud splash and you figured he was washing them off in the river. You looked over to see that he had already cut the meat into segments. Not cubed but in separate pieces small enough to fit on the grill, he lays them onto the table.  
You thank him and began seasoning them and you notice he walks a bit closer to you standing by as he silently observed you. “Have anyone told you it’s rude to stare?” you say nonchalantly

“No, they wouldn’t dare.”

“okay that’s fair, but why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m only watching to learn, when you leave me alone at the house I’ll be able to cook my own food.”

You looked at him with a skeptical expression “Ok, so you’ve seen me teleport, fly and shoot, Light from my hands but you can’t believe I can learn how to cook.” he said sounding a tad bit insulted.  
You raised your hands in defense “Okay okay no need to get feisty, I just didn’t think you for the cooking type.”

“Well I’m not but I soon will be this is a good time to show how perfect I’ll be at this new task,” he said with a smug grin. “Besides I don’t like being too dependent on someone it feels…. Wrong.”

“Oh….Do you feel guilty bringing people down or something?”

“what? No...ah...I just shouldn't be so inefficient, I was built to become a perfect being, I am one now and therefore I should depend on no one. In fact, everyone should depend on me. Need me.” he looks down for a moment as if he was contemplating something. “Well, That’s not a healthy way think…” you mumbled.  
“What are you, my therapist?” He snarked. You nod with a smile “Kinda! I took a sociology class once!”. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at how prideful you were at your statement. “And as a premature therapist, I think you need to give yourself a break sometimes you know.”. He scoffed again rolling his eyes “Whatever I don’t need a pep talk from the socially overwrought, neet who lives in the woods”

You scoffed “Hey c’mon I’m just trying to help!”

“And your help isn’t necessary.”

You huffed in frustration and realized something “Wait how do you know that word?”

 

He looked at you slightly offended “Necessary?”

You shook your head “the other one before “Neet!” “ You said confused

He shrugged “I’m a supercomputer what makes you think I wouldn’t.”

“You died 15 years ago and I’m finding it very hard to believe a robot of destruction and death knows the word neet...Have...Have you been on my computer?”

There was a silence

“Perhaps-”

“What the hell! I hope you haven’t touched my social media I swear!”

“Well, I thought it’d be easier to understand your mannerisms if I looked at how you converse with people! You should be delighted that I even went through the effort to understand you!” He retorted

“No! Bad! That’s an invasion of privacy!” you scolded waving a finger at him like he was a dog.

“Well, It’s not exactly private if you posted it to the internet.”

“That may be true but I never gave you permission to use my computer! I had a password and everything for a reason!”

He rolled his eyes “You overreact to the smallest things, All I did was read your messages and browser history

“It worries me how little you care for my privacy,” you said as you moved onto the next piece of meat to season.

“What’s worrying is how much porn you look at in a day-”

You shushed him your face now red from embarrassment not wanting to hear any more.

“J-just drop it okay? Let’s move onto something else…” you mumbled and trying to focus on the meat.

He watched you in silence for a moment before piping up again “What do you study at your institution?”

“I major in fine arts.” you replied still focused on seasoning the meat.

“Ah, so that explains the sketchbooks...I was looking through a few of them last night.”

“We really need to talk about boundaries.”

“More importantly I’ve seen your pictures. They look okay but what caught my eye is that portrait of me. It looks nice...even if you got lazy with my beautiful spots...So not bad for a bum in the woods.”

Another backhanded compliment, well at least he’s trying to be nice “Thanks” you reply with a smile as you place the meats onto the grill. A loud hiss came from the meat coming in contact with the hot metal. Soon a strong savory aroma filled the air making you both subconsciously lick your lips. Cell’s wings twitched slightly and he stared at it and reached forward to take a piece, but you slap his hand with the fork making his pull back his hand, not from pain but surprise. “What was that for?” he exclaimed rubbing his hand glaring at you. “Foods not done so don’t touch it dum-dum.”  
You replied and he scoffed in distaste “I just want a taste!”

“It’ll be wasteful if you eat them without it being fully cooked man, don’t you want good tasting food?”

He huffed and looked away from you folding his arms “Fine whatever…” he says and sits on the table legs crossed.  
Minutes went by and both of you didn’t say a word you thought that was fine at first but over time you realized you really didn’t like the awkward silence. You began to get antsy and you glanced over to him seeing his eyes closed.  
‘Conversation gotta make a conversation’

“So about these guys I’ll be fighting...what are they like?” you asked looking over to him for a moment before moving your eyes back on the grill.  
He opened his eyes and looked at you blankly  
“You know so I can have a battle tactic for the future.”  
you reasoned as you grabbed a plate and piled the meat into a stack before setting it onto the table next to him.

“Most of them are pretty forgettable to be quite honest all heroes who want to help schtick” he said as he taking large bites out of his meal “One with a scar on his face is called Yamecha you can kill him easily either you kill him first or leave him be, It doesn’t matter either way since he’s useless, Krillin, the bald one is child’s play you’d have to watch for his specialty the 'Destructo disk' It wouldn’t do a damn thing to me but you’d probably be cut clean in half.”. You cringed slightly thinking of your entrails strewn about and seeing your other half apart from you. “What does that look like exactly?” you asked nervously

“A disk.”

“A-ah alright..” you said but mumbled ‘smartass’ under your breath

“Tien is the one with the three eyes was a huge pest for me in the past might more difficult to beat than everyone else if he uses that stupid technique.” he said gritting his teeth when mentioning Tien.  
“And what technique is that?” you ask as you place another plate of steaks onto the table seeing that his plate was already empty. “The Kikōhō.” he grunted picking up the second plate “K-ki ko ho? What exactly does that do?”

“It’s a powerful attack that can easily kill the user as it drains their life energy.”

“Oooh...C-can you show me how you do it?”

He pauses for a moment before sighing  
“Sure why not I’ll show you how it works when we’re finished eating. But I’d advise you not to attempt it when I show you.”  
You smile to yourself “Wouldn’t do if your life depended on it! So what about the big green guy?”

He eye twitches a little at that first remark but ignored it “Piccolo’s Makankosappo cannon and his regenerative abilities.”

“What’s the Mak-oh sa- Maku- maken-...mak-kee ko-...” You paused for a moment trying to sound it out

Cell chuckled watching you struggle to say the word “Don’t hurt yourself there” he teased making you huff in response “Makakan- MAKANKOSAPPO!” you finally word out and sighed in relief as you said it right you turned to him clapping smirking at you condescendingly  
“Congratulations you said a word.”

“Oh stop it just tell me what it is!”

You said your tail sticking up slightly as it frizzed out as well.

He stifles a laugh before speaking again “It’s a quite powerful technique that he uses that could practically pierce anything. So your body is no problem as well, But laughably easy to dodge, just be sure none of his other friends are there to hold you down while he does it.”

“Sounds...easy enough I guess? Ah- what about the shorter guy in blue the one with the spiky hair?”

 

“Well,If you prefer not to die you’ll stay far away from him or fight him I don't care really once you keep him out of my way.”

“Okay...” You looked back to the grill and continued cooking placing the plates onto the table as you finished each bach in silence until you were out of meat. You sighed wiping your brow and looked to Cell who was already down to his last plate by the time you were finished with cooking your own meal. You sat across from him at the table and began eating messily like you always do. “You know the food is supposed to go inside your mouth right? I thought I told you-you should eat like a normal person and not like, You know, a pig?” he said as he licked his fingers  
“I thought I told you licking your fingers are a dirty habit, maybe you should stop,” you say in between stuffing your face. He smirked “I never said I’d stop” he snarked “wow, well I never did either so deal with it.” you sassed back “Fine, be a pig then.” he replied you oink in response and continued eating making him chuckle. You continued eating and Cell stood to stretch. You quietly watched him until remembering what happened yesterday in the forest that strange presence and those reports of men appearing. “Hey, do you know anything about uh, strange guys like with shoulder pads that have been spotted around lately.”

“You’d have to be more specific,” he says still focused on stretching.

“Well, my friend said there were these guys just watching the place and they were flying around and I think last night I might have felt them nearby yesterday and they felt strong so I’m just a tad bit worried.”

“Hm...yet you bring this up now?”

“I-I’m sorry I just got so distracted when I saw that you were injured…”

Cell’s eyes widened slightly as he looked to you in surprise before he soon smirked and chuckled to himself

“Oh, you care about me? How precious, I guess that’s why you were too quick to treat me hm?”

You blushed flustered “I-It’s just a normal reaction to someone so beat and hurt! Besides, it’s just the polite thing to do... ”

Cell rolled his eyes hand folding his arms a smug look still plastered on his face “Right, sure. Well at least now you remembered to tell me and it’s good to know you can at least sense ki so that’ll be off the list for class”

You looked at him confused “Sense ki? What do you mean?”

“Well, you said you felt them nearby right? Would you say you could’ve also felt me nearby before you had encountered me like a weight on your chest a feeling of dread?“

“O-oh, well y-yea...I guess so an intense feeling...”

“Then there you have it you can sense people’s energy and that’ll be very useful in battle”

You thought for a moment “You mean it’s like the force?” you said excitedly and he looks at you confused “Um I don’t know what that is but sure.” he said with a shrug.

 

You smiled “Ah you’d get it if you watched the movie it’s from!” you say

“I don’t have time for such frivolous things girl.”

“Ah, but yet, you have time to peruse through my computer like it’s nobody’s business,” you said as you stuffed your face with the last steak on your plate

Cell huffed in response “God are you still on about that? jeez...”

You snickered as you finished your plate licking your lips hands covered in sauce you were about to wash off and felt your hand grabbed before being pulled up and you knew what was going to happen “Hey, hey, hey! Stop right there! Don’t! Cease!” you say as you tried your best to pry your hand from his grip but he ignored you and continued to lick your hands clean and you sigh in defeat. “Can you just let me keep my hands spit-free this is the third time this has happened!” you complained cringing as you felt his tongue swirl around your fingers before he finished and let go. “I’ll stop when you learn how to keep your hands clean until then you’ll suffer,” he says with a smirk. “This is next level villainy you ought to be in jail.”

you say as you looked at your hands with disgust and began walking to the river to wash them off as he smiled content with himself.

“Anyways, (y/n) don’t worry about what you felt in the forest if it’s too weak for me to sense it won’t be a bother” he surmised “I’d be able to get rid of them no problem.”. You sighed in relief but still a little miffed about what he did you nodded solemnly. As you finished thoroughly washing your hands and thinking of buying hand sanitizer you felt Cell tap your shoulder. You look up at him “well,c’mon we’ve had a long enough break it’s time to get back to training I’ll show you some ki techniques you can practice.” he says and before you could reply he picks you up by the back of your shirt to your surprise as he flies upwards. You nearly scream as you were suddenly up so high in the clouds you reach behind you to grab onto Cell’s arm “What are you doing?” you exclaimed you’re legs flailing as you tried not to look down looking up at him instead.  
He merely smirks in response “First things first I’ll teach you how to fly, you’ll be using it often and what’s a better way to teach someone to swim than throwing them in head first ” he says nonchalantly and your eyes widen shaking your head in response “Focus on your energy then let it flow through your feet as if it’s pushing yourself upwards and you’ll take flight.” He says holding out his arm as you grasp onto it for dear life. “W-wait! How the hell do I that!” you asked panicked and very much terrified. “I already told you. Focus. if you don’t you might end up a red stain on the grass.” he says loosening his grip and before you could object he let you go barreling down at high speeds to the ground below.

The icy, cold wind hitting against your face made it hard as you closed your eyes from reflex it made it very hard to see. It didn’t help that the clouds would splash you with cold freezing water whenever you’d pass through them. You flail your arms in a desperate attempt to at least flip yourself upwards as you felt your body beginning to freeze over tiny crystals of ice beginning to form on your fingertips the tears in your eyes also began to freeze blurring your vision. Your breathing was erratic, to say the least not being able to see when you’d hit the ground made you even more panicked than you were before

Shit!  
Shit!  
SHIT!  
You’d have to start focusing now or you just might not even survive let alone make it past the first day of training, That can’t happen you had too much riding on this! ‘Alright just focus (y/n)! I can’t be that hard! Maybe it would’ve have been that hard if I was dropping to my DEATH.”  
You rubbed your eyes tears welling up making them freeze over again. “Goddamnit, this was a bad Idea! I should’ve just gone the easy way out and died by stabbing or getting blown up! At least I wouldn’t have to wait for it to happen!” you shook your head as if trying to shake away the bad thoughts themselves. ‘What am I saying? I need to get a hold of myself! Panicking is going to get not only me and possibly the rest of the world killed!” you spread your arms out trying to make yourself less aerodynamic.

‘They’re too many people I care about here for him to just ruin!’ you focused as hard as you could. ‘There are so many restaurants I haven’t been to! So many people I didn’t get to meet yet...” You thought to yourself. You breathed in and out trying to ignore the ever-present threat of death drawing nearer by the second and focused as hard as you could. Slowly blocking out the sounds and the feeling of ice on your skin. ‘Hell, I haven’t even had the time to date yet! Oh god, I haven’t even finished watching (y/f/tv show)!’ you thought.

you began to feel something in your middle you could feel something growing inside you a tingling sensation that slowly spread throughout your body. “Like hell, I’m dying before I find out how it ends!” you exclaimed to yourself. You concentrated on the feeling continuing to breathe slowly.  
“Focus, then let it flow through legs down to your feet.” you chanted to yourself, that strange feeling now traversing slowly through your legs and to soles of your feet.

Slowly started to feel the wind beginning to slow, you finally opened one eye and peaked seeing that you were now a few feet from the ground slowly descending. You gasped looking as you finally stopped now floating in mid-air. You sighed in relief as you sheepishly smiled to yourself holding a hand against your chest. “I-I did it….I can’t believe I did it!”  
you said to yourself with a smile you could practically do a jig- In fact, you were going to do a jig a small goofy victory dance for your fight against gravity. You heard Cell clear his throat behind you interrupting you from your celebration. “Are you quite done embarrassing yourself?” he says withholding a laugh seeing you have your moment. You jump in surprise letting out a small scream and in the process lose your focus and end up falling you tried keeping yourself afloat flailing your feet wildly but failed and dropped to the grassy forest floor into a large bush.

You groaned as you heard him laughing loudly above you, a bit flustered you covered your face shying away from him your tail practically between your legs.  
He floated downwards closer to your arms folded with a cocky expression. “Seriously if it’s going to be that easy for you to get distracted and die I’m starting to have my doubts.”

You huffed glaring at him “Give me a break! I didn’t expect you to just appear out of nowhere like that!”

“Well you should,” he squatted down to your level “On the battlefield, this will happen often if you aren’t on guard you’ll die in an instant.” he leaned in closer “just.like.that.” he taps your nose with the point of his nail.  
You gulped as a blush crept onto your face and sank more into the leaves of the bush from his face being so close to yours.  
“W-well at least I learned how to fly that Isn’t a small feat you know!”

“Oh please I could barely call it a feat If you didn’t fly by the end of that you’d be better off dead than be any use to me,” he says coldly laughing nonchalantly, you look away from him pouting slightly and folded your arms feeling a bit hurt. You felt his hand pet your head as he had now seemed to be accustomed doing.

“But, Since I didn’t have to end up scraping you off the forest floor so you aren’t useless at the very least, It’s good that you learn quickly,” he says with a smile that looked genuine instead of a prideful smirk. He looked away from you as he moves his hand away from your head and stood up. “Since you know how to fly now we can work on your speed,” he says as he floats upwards. You nod and get up focusing like before, you struggle to even lift yourself from the ground. “A-ah w-wait a second I just gotta-” to jumpstart yourself you jumped up only to fall back onto your feet, a second jump forward you nearly fall flat on your face stumbling onto your hands. Cell looks back at you scrambling to get back up “Did you already forget how to do it?” he asked looking confused.  
“N-no no! I just don’t know how to lift off is a-all! Just give me a moment!” you say as you look to the house and began to climb the side of it onto your roof which was a bit difficult due to its curvature but you somehow managed to get on top of it. You stepped back before running and jumping off rapidly moving your legs and arms waving them back and forth it looked as if you were trying to speed walk up a flight of imaginary stairs. Luckily you managed to fly upwards still kicking until you were a good distance away from the ground and enough to float on your own. “Ah! S-see! I did it!” you smile to him as he cocked his head with an expression which looked like he was embarrassed for you.  
“Right...We should really work on that later on. Now come on try to keep up with me.” he slowly flies forwards and you struggle to follow flailing your arms as if trying to swim in his direction.

“Wait! H-how do I move?” you asked

“Lean forwards and focus on a direction and your body will follow,” he replied

You awkwardly change position again shifting into a superman-esque pose moving forward  
He glanced at you for a moment “Don’t put your hands up you’ll tire yourself out trying to brace against the wind just lay them against your sides like me.” he instructed “O-oh! Okay so just like this then?” you said as you rest them against you shakily. He nods “Keep your back straight and head up and look forwards you’d want to see where you’re going.”

“But the wind kinda makes it hard to see if I’m going th-this fast”

 

“You’ll have to get used to it over time.”

“Can’t I just get goggles or something??”

Cell rolled his eyes “And what would happen if you were to lose them mid-battle hm? Oh, of course, you could just excuse yourself and scramble to the store and buy another pair.” he said sarcastically

“I could buy a set of goggles-”

 

“Don’t try to take the easy way out of my training it’s either you do it the right way or you die.”

“Oh my gosh it’s always ‘or you will die’ with you huh?”

 

“You act like you aren’t currently in a life or death situation, remember I may not kill you now but if you fail me-”

“I will erase the planet blah blah blah~” you said mimicking his voice

He glared at you “How juvenile! I don’t even sound like that!”

“I dun sound like that”

“Stop that!”

You flew above him pointing your hands up to your head to imitate his crown “Stop that~I’m Perfect Cell and I don’t know how to take a joke.”

“You are on thin ice. **Paper** thin.” He growled

“Oh c’mon loosen up! If we’re going to be stuck working together you really ought to learn how to take a joke cause, I‘ll be making a lot to cope with my current situation.” you said smiling sheepishly while he continued to scowl at you before sighing and looking away from you.

“Fine whatever just don’t expect me to be all nice to you if you intend on making me the butt of your jokes!”

You laughed a little and nodded looking ahead you looked down below at the passing by trees, you twirled around excitedly, This was so exciting to be taught how to fly even if the lesson was a bit intense. You looked to Cell now ahead of you and slowed down a bit as you are distracted by your own thoughts ‘If need be I could just fly away now and if I can find those fighters to help me….but…. can I even out fly him?’

You tried to disregard the thought by deciding to just enjoy the moment but you just had to make sure, you need a backup plan if things went awry. You began looping around several times in the air doing somersaults and flips only to fly downwards to run your hands over the top of the trees laughing and squealing in excitement to gain his attention. Cell turned back to look at the very hyperactive you zipping about the air. You fly closer to him “You seem to be getting well acquainted with flying.”

You nod “Yea I think I got this down to a T now!” You said proudly. He raises his eyebrow in response as you circled him casually hands behind your head as you laid back. “Oh aren’t you full of yourself.”  
“Well you’re one to talk you’re always so proud of yourself, I think I can at least be a little prideful that I’m flying”

 

“Well for one I have the right to be full of myself, you know since I’m perfection an all,” he says with a shrug and his usual smug smile. “How about you prove it then?” You said as you floated closer towards him close enough to be flying above him before reaching out to gently tap his nose with a finger saying an audible “boop!” before zipping off ahead to his surprise. He looked ahead baffled at what you just did then sped after you already hot on your tail. “What makes you think a novice like you would be able to match my speed so quickly?” he says reaching out to grab you “Just the thought of being able to see the look on your face when I beat you!” you said as you dropped suddenly out of his reach into the woods below. He laughs heartily amused by the game you were playing and followed you.

You darted through the leaves and branches of the trees hearing him close behind you continued to maneuver through the forest making a best effort to keep him at a distance yet he was still very close you look back only to see his smirk close behind. You gasped in surprise and his smirk widened as you turned away to fly faster. ‘Damn as I thought he’s ridiculously fast’ you thought, this was would to be a way to gauge how fast he’d be if you’d ever try to escape if need be and as you’d expected he’s pretty damn hard to outrun-er out fly…  
You sighed but flinched in surprise as you heard a voice above you “My did you give up already (y/n)? I thought you were going to give me a better chase than that.” he taunted making you huff slightly now that your pride was at stake the thought of an escape plan slipped your mind. “Oh really now?” you suddenly sped up again focusing all of your energy as you flew back into the open air as fast as you could. He pursued you a few meters away that loud buzzing sound slowly growing nearer. You flew higher through the clouds trying to lose him and actually succeeded to your knowledge. You laughed to yourself triumphantly only gasp as Cell was now  
Right below you his arms folded as he smiled at you nonchalantly. “Going somewhere?”

“How-You!- heck!” you sped off, again you could have sworn you would have been able to hear him if he came that close. You audibly yelped when he was suddenly above you tauntingly tsked as he waved an index finger. You frantically sped upwards as fast as you possibly could but yet again your trainer was right in front of you as you did so “I can go at this all day” he said

“Ah! You’re totally cheating aren’t you I bet you just teleported to me!” you said laughing a little

“Well, you never said how to catch up to you. So, do you forfeit and admit I’m clearly the perfect flier between the two of us?” he folds his arms his smirk forming into a grin.

You sigh and nod “Yes, Yes, you are the all mighty flier of the skies, “ You say with a slight bow.

He smiled hands on his hips looking proud as can be “Glad we have this established, Now then since you seem to have a pretty firm grasp on flying let’s get to teaching you Ki attacks c’mon.”

he says before flying onwards in a direction away from the forest and you followed suit. You realized he was leading you to a wide-open field nearby a lake. “We’ll train here since you probably don’t want to accidentally destroy your home.”

“Correctomundo! So you’re basically going to teach me how to shoot lasers out my hands right?”

“Yes It’s Ki blasts and this is no laughing matter unless you want to spontaneously combust.”

“W-what? T-that could actually happen?” You exclaimed clearly frightened

He gave a small snicker “No I’m just messing with you but you might fatally injure yourself so try to pay close attention..”  
You shudder a little and followed closely behind as he landed down below.

 

You stumbled a little as you floated down you kept your balance and stood upright focusing on Cell who looked very serious all of a sudden, making you more anxious. He held out his hand and formed a ball of light “We’ll focus on basic blasts first, They’re small and easy to carry out without using too much energy and can be used while moving unlike other techniques.” he says as he tossed it back and forth in his hand “They’re quick, loud and they explode on impact if you can’t deflect them, usually they’re used as more of a small distraction than anything really and nothing too dangerous would get killed by something like this so don’t rely on them too much.”

You stared and his hands as he juggled it as if it was nothing before hurling it to the water where it exploded making a large splash, You gasped in awe as the water rose up high before raining back down into the lake and onto the both of you. “That’s a small distraction?”

“Trust me when you’ve been doing this as long as I have you’ll see that that a blast like that is the least of your worries.” he says before making another one form in his hands “Now this is just like flying only thing you focus it into your hands instead of your feet then you’ll try to make it grow into a ball, Have it grow bigger then stop when you have it at a decent size.” He says before forming another one in his hands. “This becomes easier the more you do it then you can will it in an instant without even thinking.” He shows her his fingers that all have a ball of light before making them disappear.

You nod taking a breath and held out your hands. Just as before you blocked out all surrounding noises as you concentrated on the palms of your hand.  
After a few minutes, you began to see a small light in your hands. “Ah! I think I got it!” you said with a smile but flinched when it suddenly started crackling in your hands. You yelp in surprise as it constantly grew larger much to your dismay. You tried concentrating to contain it only for it to spark even more. Your teacher looked at you intrigued not quite sure what he was happening.  
“Well That’s an unusual sight,” he said in awe as he looked at you struggle with it, fascinated.

“So this d-doesn’t usually happen?” you asked trying to stretch your arms away from your body trying to avoid the endless sparks that sprayed out from the ball of light like a sparkler.

“No, I haven’t seen a base attack this volatile before…interesting” he smiles before pointing upwards “Throw it up and let’s see how much damage it can do.”

“A-are you sure it won’t fall back down or something?” you asked worriedly

“Don’t worry about it probably won’t.”

You yelped as it sparked intensified, now turning a bright (f/color) color. “P-probably?”

“Yes, probably.” he said nonchalantly

You looked to him panicked then back to the light in your hands and reeled back before tossing it into the air. The light soon disappears from your eyes into the sky before you see a bright white flash before hearing a loud crackle, followed by a violent explosion much bigger than the one Cell hurled earlier. You gasped as you and everything around you were covered in an (f/color) hue and you were pushed by the sudden force of wind making you fall onto your back. It continuously exploded like fireworks on a new year's night.

“Whoa,” you said quietly to yourself as you looked at your hands that still held a small tingling sensation in your palm “I-I just did th-that?” you questioned yourself “That w-wasn’t right I’m sorry Cell I just couldn’t make it stop-”. A menacing cackle shook you from your thoughts as you looked Cell surprised by the sudden outburst. The (f/Color) light making him seem a lot more menacing, his eyes illuminated by the explosion and the gleam of his teeth from his unnaturally wide grin ran shivers down your spine. Soon the light faded as the explosion ended.

“That was Splendid! Such raw power from a simple blast! That’s was-” he stopped himself when looked to you who looked surprised from his excitement. He cleared his throat realizing how enthusiastic he sounded “...Promising, it seems you have a lot of untapped power within you…Color me impressed.” he says as he walks to you with a smirk trying to brush it off.  
The explosion soon faded and you slowly got to your feet with a smile.  
“T-thank you! M-man This is..this is so-so cool! It’s like I-I’m my-my own…fire..works” your stumbled as your vision blurred and your knees buckled but Cell kept you up. “Ah, there it is, the side effects. you must’ve used up a lot of your energy doing that blast...It was supposed to be small but I guess you poured out a lot more than you bargained for, So that’s another problem you have.” he says as you hold onto his arms struggling to stand “Control.”.

“D-duly noted…”

“It’s strange you have so much power stored up yet I can’t sense anything from you…How peculiar I’ll have to run more tests.”

“W-what am I a guinea pig now? I thought we were training?”

 

“Well We still are but now we’re going into things even I don’t know about you so we’re experimenting.” He holds you up from your underarms so he can look up at you “Wouldn’t want to run into any complications in battle, I was messing around with the spontaneously combusting bit but now that could be plausible.” He says as he inspected you making you blush a little from the attention. He made a small hum before putting down back onto your feet “Do you think you can continue training?”

You nod holding your head “Y-yea I think I can still go at it. I-I still want to see those techniques you said you’d teach me.” you said and he nods “Alright then, We’ll continue with your control first then I’ll show you after.”

“Well, Hope I don’t pass out by then.”

 

It was now noon, you and Cell we’re still training. Craters of various sizes were scattered across the field- some minuscule while others absolutely massive like the first explosion. The ones that were closer to the lake was filled with water from constant splashing creating more ponds and the sky above you were now cleared of clouds making a halo or clouds around the field. The sky would continuously flash a bright (F/Color) and then fade before a loud thunderous explosion. You pant watching the blast you fired fly upwards before creating a small explosion “yes! Finally!” you cheered falling onto your back and laughed triumphantly. After letting loose so many blasts even this smaller one drained most of your energy.

“And All it took was about three hours. Strange Each one was just as random as the last” he says with a chuckle shaking his head “You’re lucky I’m a patient man (y/n).”.

“At least I got it kinda done by today!” You close your eyes a smile plastered on your face. “Can You show me the move now?”

 

“Yes, I guess you earned the right to see it now. You should take a step back” He said before flying upwards and flew over to the water. You slowly got to your feet and watched him as he placed his fingers together as he crossed his thumbs into a triangle shape. You tilted your head in confusion and step back a few meters away. He took a deep breath before he let out a deafening shout “Kikōhō!”. A large blast appeared from his hands as everything was suddenly a bright orange for a moment. You yelped in surprise covering your ears as you watched the beam pierce into the lake making it separate and splash outwards sending a large wave in your direction. You tried your best to outrun it but failed being swept into it swallowing a mouthful of water. You paddled as fast as you could to prevent yourself from drowning, the water slowly lowered and returned to the hole the lake came from or sank into the dirt. You coughed up water as you got up now completely drenched. You shake off the water moving your (h/c) hair out of the way that was stuck to your face. “You alright down there you seem a little waterlogged.” He asked

You couldn’t tell if he was messing with you or genuinely concerned so you just lift your hand to show an “Ok” sign as you catch your breath. You looked over to the lake and gasped at the large square hole now being filled with water. “Oh, my gosh….That was- That was incredible!” you shout with a smile. He lands next to you with a smile “Why of course it is there is nothing less you should expect from perfection” He says with a grin looking to his nails as if it were nothing special. “So the other guy can do this too huh?”

“Yes but trust me it’s much smaller compared to mine.” he chuckles

“I see...Why is it a square though? Cause you I’m sure you did this.” You say as you hold out your hands into a triangle

“In all honesty, I have no idea this is the kinda shit that keeps me up at night sometimes.”

You looked at him like student hearing their teacher curse for the first time, It was nice to hear him say it in contrast from his usual high and mighty tone. You laughed a little  
“Well I guess it’s gonna keep us both up, You think if I asked him he could tell us?”

He thought for a moment “Maybe if you beat the information from him perhaps...I should set it as a reminder when we’re fighting them.” he said with a chuckle.

“I’ll mark it down when we get home.”

Cell was about to say something before he suddenly tenses up and swears under his breath.  
You looked to him confused “Cell are you alright-” before you could finish your sentence he grabbed you lifting you into his arms before flying into the hole. You gasped at the sudden action instinctively huddling closer to him afraid to fall. He dug a hole into the side of the wall before going inside of it keeping you close to him. You blushed as your face was pressed again his chest as he peeked outside. “W-what’s going on?”


End file.
